bridgefandomcom-20200214-history
Weak jump shift
Weak jump shift is a treatment where jump bidding a new suit after partner's opening is preemptive, weaker than a standard 1/1 response. Weak jump shifts developed out of recognizing that the strong jump shift was both rare and redundant, since the same contracts could typically be reached by other means. Treatment In response to a one-level suit opening, a jump shift shows 2-4 high card points (typically KJ or less, not enough for 1NT response), and * at the 2-level, a ~6 card suit * at the 3-level, a ~7 card suit With longer suits, a 1/1 or 1NT response is to be preferred. As set out here, weak jump shifts somewhat resemble weak two bids, albeit with a slight shift in the points. Example For example, after partner opens , the following hand is perfect for a weak jump shift: Since the partner may have as few as 3 s, if the opponents hold a majority of points and s, a contract may easily go down 3 or 4. Jumping to can likely prevent disaster since in most cases we have a majority of s, and also take out bidding spaces for opponents without exciting the partner. Double jump shift responses In natural bidding, double (or higher) jump shifts are weak as well, showing a 7+ card suit and about 4 playing tricks short of the bid. This treatment is off is any of the conventional higher jump shift responses are used, including splinter raises and exclusion Blackwood. Note that some of these conventions apply only to major suit openings, so that weak double jump shifts may still apply after minor suit openings. Opener's rebids * Typical response is to pass. * 2NT is the only forcing response and is a game try, suggesting at least 2-card support. ** Rebid suit at the 3-level with minimum, any other bid with a maximum. * Raise to three of responser's suit is a further preempt and not invitational. * Raise to four of responder's minor suit is invitational only in the absence of competition. * Any other suit is natural and not forcing, suggesting no support for opener's suit and a distributional hand. * Any other jump bid is natural and invitational. * Game bid is a natural sign off. In competition Weak jump shifts are on after any overcall or double. Note that after an overcall, the level of bid might be higher to jump shift. Also note that splinter raises and other conventions are typically off in competition. Vulnerability As will all preempts, vulnerability is important to consider. With unfavorable vulnerability, do not make a weak jump shift without decent suit texture. That is, with a hand like it is very dangerous to jump shift in diamonds. If opponents have a majority of the points and most of the diamond honors, a doubled contract can easily go down 3 or more. See Also * Preempt External Links * Weak Jump Shifts at BridgeGuys * http://web.archive.org/20091027082909/www.geocities.com/gerben47/bridge/weakjump.html advocates WJS with slightly stronger hands Category:Preemptive bids Category:Suit auctions